La Luz de Hogwarts
by Luna de Jade
Summary: Me quede con las ganas de saber que pasa despues del epilogo de "Las Reliquias de la Muerte", asi que me puse a ello. Tengo interes en saber que le pasa a Albus, Rose y Scorpius, y tu?
1. Decisiones difíciles

La suave y refrescante brisa de septiembre le agitaba el oscuro e indomable pelo mientras seguía asomado por la ventana mirando cómo el andén se volvía cada vez más difuso y con él, un millar de rostros, que junto al de su padre, desaparecía bajo el humeante vapor del tren.  
De repente, alguien le apoyó una mano en el hombro haciéndole salir de sus pensamientos y volver al interior del compartimiento.

-No te preocupes Al, si te sirve de consuelo, yo también estoy nerviosa -la cara de Rose la delataba. Estaba más que nerviosa. Casi asustada.  
-No estoy nervioso. Ya no -las reconfortantes palabras de su padre le habían tranquilizado -estoy seguro de que no iré a Slytherin. Aunque tendremos que esperar a ver en qué Casa nos pone el sombrero. Parece mentira que aún sobreviva después de tantos años. Sin mencionar que fue quemado ¿lo sabías? James dice que estaba destrozado, aunque papá me ha dicho que ahora está como nuevo, al parecer algunos elfos se encargaron de reconstruirlo -le susurró.  
-¿Y tu crees a James?  
-No, claro que no. De todas formas, si es mentira lo comprobaremos esta noche ¿no? Y si es mentira que está roto....  
-Llevas razón -Rose no se fiaba de James para nada. Su primo era demasiado bromista como para creer todo lo que saliera por su boca. Algún día alguien le daría su merecido. _Algún dia__._  
-Y... ¿en qué Casa te gustaría estar a ti? -era raro, pero Rose nunca le había hablado de eso. Seguramente estaría igual de preocupada que él.

Rose se estiró en el sillón de su compartimento en el que sólo estaban ellos dos. Se enrolló en un dedo un mechón de su brillante y pelirrojo cabello, mientras con una mueca de completa inseguridad se mordía el labio inferior levemente.  
_Si, está nerviosa, está claro. Menos mal, no soy el único._

_-_Aún no lo he pensado. Y lo cierto es que me da igual. No tengo preferencia por ninguna casa en particular _-¿habría sonado convincente? seguro que no, esperaba que no se diera cuenta.__  
_-Pues deberías ¿sabes? Sería muy poco recomendable que te tocara en Slytherin. Ya sabes lo que dicen todos...  
-Eso es una tontería descomunal Al, tu hermano está en Slytherin y...  
-¿Ves? Ahí tienes la prueba -cerró los ojos complacido como si con ese argumento Rose debiera tener bastante.  
-... eso no tiene nada que ver. Además ¡te podría tocar en cualquiera! El Sombrero es sabio ¿sabes? Él sabe dónde debe estar cada alumno.  
-Me niego a estar en Slytherin ¿sabes que se cuenta de Slytherin verdad? Tus padres seguramente te lo han contado.  
-Si, me lo contaron hace tiempo....  
-¿Y sigue dándote igual estar en cualquier casa? ¿Incluida Slytherin? -era obvio que Albus estaba empezando a enfadarse.  
-Albus, ya sabes que eso fue hace mucho tiempo. En Slytherin ya no hay diferencias entre los sangre limpia y los mestizos. ¡Todo ha cambiado desde aquello!  
-Vale, vale. Tu misma si quieres ir ser uno de ellos -el chico se dio la vuelta hacia la ventana en la que se reflejaba su ceño funcido sobre sus profundos ojos verdes, tan claros en esa ocasión como el mar en un día de tempestad. No entendía cómo Rose no veía todo lo que él tenía claro desde que tenía uso de razón.  
-No es que quiera.... mira, da igual -y ella también se dió la vuelta, pero hacia la puerta del compartimiento igual o más enfadada que su primo.

Dos vagones más hacia la máquina, un chico de pelo rubio y ligeramente alborotado estaba sentado entre otros dos que discutían,_cómo no_, de la elección del Sombrero.

-...ni hablar! Yo no iré a Hufflepuff. Estoy convencido de que estaré en Ravenclaw -y con una sonrisa de satisfacción miró al joven que estaba entre ellos.  
-Pues yo quiero ir a Slytherin....

Una punzada atravesó al chico, que dió un respingo mirando al frente_. Slytherin.... _Había chicos confusos ante la perspectiva de la elección de Casa, unos más que otros. Pero él estaba por encima de todos con diferencia. Un linaje de Slytherins desde antepasados a los que ni su abuelo recordaba. Slytherin. Siempre. Y a estas alturas, su miedo por no acabar en esa Casa le hacía pensar en qué sería de él si verdaderamente el Sombrero le pusiera en otra distinta.

- ....toda mi familia es de Slytherin. Y claro, yo iré también -terminó orgulloso mientras miraba al resto de chicos sentados en el sillón de enfrente.  
- Idiota... eso no tiene nada que ver.... -susurró el chico indignado ante esa afirmación como si la pertenencia de una familia a una Casa concreta garantizara su asignación en ella de todos sus descendientes con un chasquido de dedos.  
-¿Perdona? ¿Has dicho algo? -_Edward Fisher_, le conocía. Según su padre, era hijo de uno de los mejores exportadores de escobas voladoras de competición.  
-Nada que te interese -y se levantó, sacó unos cuantos sickles de su bolsillo y salió por la puerta del compartimiento. _Menuda panda de imbéciles__._

Tenía un hambre incomprensible. Seguramente debido a los nervios. Si, también él estaba nervioso. De repente, el carrito de chucherías apareció por el pasillo seguido de algún que otro alumno que pretendía saciar los nervios como él. Tras un _"bote de__grageas Bertie Bott"_ y algunos "_dulces de leche saltarines"_le tocó su turno.

-Hola muchacho, ¿te puedo servir algo? -la anciana que llevaba el carrito hubiera podido decir el apellido del chico, los rasgos de su cara y su pelo casi albino eran inconfundibles. Había visto pasar por el tren a tantos Malfoys que los reconocería con los ojos cerrados.  
-Erm.... pues.... un par de ranas de chocolate y pastel de calabaza, gracias.  
-Aquí tienes hijo -le sonrió mientras le entregaba las cosas que había pedido.  
-Muchas gracias -y le entregó los cinco sickles que la anciana le había pedido a cambio. Volvió por donde había venido. Pero no le apetecía entrar de nuevo a sentarse con ese par de imbéciles. _Slytherin__._... Suspiró sonoramente.

Dio media vuelta y se asomó a la ventana, por la que entraba el aire ahora un más cálido, justo enfrente de la puerta tras la cual esperaban entre carcajadas no muy decentes, el grupo de chicos con el que se había sentado durante el viaje. El sol estaba justo encima del tren, debían ser alrededor de las dos de la tarde. Quizá más. Otro suspiro.  
_¿Habrá algún compartimento vacio? _Seguramente no, pero merecía la pena buscar antes de volver a aquel.  
Se asomó puerta por puerta, pero nada. Todos estaban llenos, algunos con seis alumnos o más, otros con solo dos.

-Mierda -el susurro fue casi inaudible, pero suficiente para que llegara a oidos de algunos estudiantes que le miraron mientras resbalaba hasta el suelo por una de las paredes del tren.  
-¿Estás bien? -una chica rubia con el pelo por la cintura y ataviada con el uniforme de la Escuela, se agachó a su lado.  
-Si..... creo. No es.... -se fijó en una reluciente "P" que llevaba en el pecho, junto con el escudo de Hufflepuff -...nada.  
-De acuerdo. Pero si tienes algún problema no dudes en avisarme. Estoy en el vagón de los prefectos -la chica le guiñó un ojo y tras levantarse infinidad de mechones de sedoso pelo rubio siguieron el camino que marcaba su propietaria para seguir recorriendo el pasillo del tren controlando a los alumnos de primero, demasiado asustados antes de llegar a Hogwarts y vigilando a los que comenzaban a alborotar a los demás.

Verdaderamente era un alivio que alguien se fijara en él entre tanta gente. A pesar de ser hijo único, su padre no le prestaba la suficiente atención -según él, claro-. Le habría agradecido a sus padres que le hubieran dado un hermano. Se sentía demasiado solo. En algunas ocasiones.  
De repente, al fijar la vista, se dio cuenta que la luz era mucho menos radiante, menos brillante. Se estaba haciendo de noche. _A saber las horas que había pasado ahí. Debía volver. __  
_Por los pasillos ya se escuchaban a los prefectos indicando al resto de estudiantes que se fueran poniendo las túnicas, pronto llegarían a la estación de Hogsmade y minutos después estarían ante las puertas de Hogwarts por fin. _¿Por fin? ¡Lo que quiero es salir de aquí! Demasiado tarde...__  
_Se levantó y volvió al compartimiento donde sus compañeros ya se habían puesto las túnicas.  
_Iré a Slytherin, Slytherin..._En voz baja intentaba decirlo con más fuerza de la que le permitían sus pensamientos, convenciéndose a si mismo, imaginando que estaba bajo el Sombrero, _Slytherin, ¡Slytherin!__  
_Y por su lado pasó Edward con una cara que no parecía otra cosa que ¿desprecio?  
_Soy un Malfoy joder, paso de las miradas de este niñato._No muy convencido de eso, se puso su uniforme y junto al resto de compañeros de viaje fue bajando el pesado baúl de madera y la lechuza parda alpina que su abuelo le había regalado y se preparó para bajar del bullicioso tren.

Albus y Rose habían recogido sus cosas y ya estaban en el pasillo preparados para bajar. De repente, el tren silbó y con un ligero vaivén, el comenzó a frenar. Habían llegado. Albus asomó la cabeza por una de las ventanas, no sin dificultad a causa del ir y venir de los últimos rezagados. Quería guardar el momento en el que llegaba a Hogsmade, el único pueblo completamente mágico en toda Gran Bretaña, para el resto de sus días.

En el andén les esperaba una figura enorme, de la que a penas se distinguían los rasgos a causa de la oscuridad que la noche había arañado a la tarde y que, sin duda era el guardabosques al que Albus tan bien conocía y tantas tardes había visitado a sus padres para tomar un té, esperando para conducir a los de primer curso hasta el gran Castillo.


	2. Sorpresas inesperdas

Si se le pudiera preguntar a cada alumno que ha pasado por Hogwarts qué es lo que sintieron al verlo por primera vez, seguramente la mayoría de ellos dirían: _fascinante, increíble, alucinante, grandioso, majestuoso_… y estarían en lo cierto. Es lo más normal cuando un niño de once años ve el gran castillo desde una pequeña barca, rodeado de agua, en lo alto de la más alta montaña, entre las fauces de la oscuridad de la noche, pero aún así brillantemente iluminado desde el misterioso interior, dando la bienvenida a los nuevos y fascinados alumnos que en pocas horas comenzarán su aventura en la que será su futura familia durante siete años.

Eso era precisamente lo que sentían todos y cada uno de ellos. Todos los que esa misma noche empezarían a luchar por una única causa: obtener puntos para la que pronto sería su Casa y sin duda, ganar la Copa a final de curso. Conseguir puntos, estudiar, ver y animar en los partidos de quidditch, aprender hechizos, crear pociones… sería un trabajo duro, pero a ninguno le importaba eso en este instante. Ahora lo que les tenía de cabeza era la Ceremonia de Selección, claro.

Los cuchicheos no habían cesado desde que se bajaron de las barcas y subieron al embarcadero para dirigirse, por la gran escalinata de más de mil peldaños de piedra que presidían enormes antorchas, hasta la otra gran puerta de madera que daba acceso a Hogwarts, ésta conducía justamente a la entrada del Gran Comedor por detrás de la estatua del gran ex-director Albus Dumbledore, tan brillante como el oro que guardaban celosamente los leprechauns , que presidía el vestíbulo. En grupos de dos o tres, los chicos y chicas que entrarían a formar parte del primer curso subían los últimos peldaños hasta la gran entrada detrás de la cual el resto de alumnos de Hogwarts esperaban para dar comienzo a la selección de las casas, justo delante, Alana Maddock jefa de Hufflepuff, profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y junto a ella, Neville Longbottom el profesor de Herbología y nuevo subdirector. Ambos hablaban entre susurros hasta que el gentío llegó hasta sus pies, en ese momento Alana se retiró hacia el interior y Neville se quedó con ellos para darles paso hasta el sombrero. Tanto Albus como Rose le miraron con ojos horrorizados, entre los de muchos otros que temblaban ante la decisión que les colocaría en la casa que marcaría sus vidas. ¿Y qué tal si no fuera la correcta?

-Buenas noches a todos. –comenzó el subdirector -A continuación tendrá lugar la Ceremonia de Selección llevada a cabo por nuestro querido y sabio Sombrero. Sé que algunos de vosotros estaréis nerviosos, preocupados e incluso temerosos en algunos casos. Para vuestra tranquilidad os diré que él nunca se equivoca y si queréis saberlo os confesaré que el día que llegué a Hogwarts por primera vez, yo también sentía miedo. Y por eso os digo ahora, no temáis, una casa no es mejor que otra por tener un nombre que en algunos momentos se sume en la oscuridad.

-Claro que no… -susurró Scorpius centrado en sus palabras, pues sabía de lo que hablaba el subdirector.

- Lo importante es conocer ese pasado y hacer lo que esté en tu mano para cambiarlo. Haced que vuestros nuevos compañeros de casa se sientan orgullosos de vosotros y lo demás pasará a formar parte de vuestros recuerdos. ¿Estáis listos? –Neville miró las caras de los que tenía más cerca y se encontró con las de sus pequeños amigos que asintieron como respuesta - ¡Entonces adelante!

Las puertas del Salón se abrieron solas para darles la bienvenida. Los chicos fueron pasando de dos en dos entre las cuatro mesas de Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ranvenclaw y Slytherin ante la atenta mirada de los que ya se sentaban en ellas orgullosos de portar cada escudo, con cabezas altas y grandes sonrisas, pues en el fondo todos comprendían a los que ahora entraban para sentarse en aquel taburete de madera bajo los auspicios del que les colocaría en una de esas cuatro mesas. Ellos miraban a su alrededor analizando cada detalla contado por sus padres: el lugar de cada mesa, la gran chimenea, las velas que volaban encendidas por arte de magia sobre sus cabezas y como no, el gran techo que dejaba ver el apacible e impoluto cielo en el exterior gracias a un magnífico hechizo. Todos los profesores esperaban las decisiones del sombrero sentados a la gran mesa que se situaba al fondo, en cuyo centro la directora miraba a través de sus gafas como algún día lo hizo su antecesor desde ese mismo lugar. Neville llegó al taburete en el que descansaba el Sombrero Seleccionador y tras disfrutar de la familiar canción que tenía lugar cada año en esta ceremonia, lo sostuvo en alto mientras iba nombrando a cada alumno para que se acercara y fuera asignado en la casa correspondiente.

-Bell, Anna por favor. Acércate –instó el subdirector.

La chica se acercó y se sentó enseguida. Neville le puso el sombrero sobre la cabeza y casi sin rozarla gritó ¡_Ravenclaw!_ Seguido de un estruendoso aplauso de la mesa en la que los águilas le daban la bienvenida.

-Hooper, Alan Hooper, su turno.

Alan, titubeante, avanzó hacia el pequeño asiento de madera. Tras unos segundos una voz sobre sus hombros recitó _¡Gryffindor!_ Y los vítores recorrieron el Salón hasta que el chico se hubo sentado junto a uno de los prefectos que le daba palmadas en la espalda.

-Malfoy, Scorpius, adelante.

Esta vez fue difícil. Una larga tradición de Slytherins pesaba más en su conciencia que su propio deseo. _Si no iba a Slytherin… _no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ir a esa casa. ¿Qué reacción tendría su padre si no era esa la elegida? Finalmente, el sombrero pareció decidirse: _Tranquilo, estarás bien en ¡Hufflepuff! _Toda la mesa presidida por el color amarillo celebró la decisión del Sombrero entre aplausos y risas. El chico de pelo plateado no levantó la cabeza hasta que se hubo sentado, asustado por lo que se le venía encima apenas pudo disfrutar del momento. En el fondo se alegraba.

-Potter, ¿Albus Potter?

Albus se acercó despacio mirando el antiguo sombrero que para nada tenía el aspecto de tener más de mil años. Sin duda su padre tenía razón, lo habían arreglado. Se sentó despacio y tras una última mirada al amigo de sus padres el sombrero cayó sobre su cabeza casi engulléndola dentro de él.

-¿El pequeño Albus Potter? Parece que fue ayer cuando tu padre se sentó en este mismo lugar deseando con todas sus fuerzas no ser Slytherin –le susurró.

-Yo tampoco quiero estar en Slytherin –le dijo el chico.

-¿Por qué razón? ¿Acaso crees que Slytherin te llevaría por el camino de tu hermano? Él no es malo. Al igual que la casa a la que pertenece. No olvides que cada uno es dueño de su destino y decide su propio camino. Todo lo que ocurrió quedó en el recuerdo, y el pasado oscuro de los que alguna vez pasaron por ella fue borrado de la memoria de todos por decisión conjunta.

-Lo sé. Aún así no creo que fuera bueno para mí. No necesito un futuro brillante, solo quiero aprender.

-Aprender, ¿eh? Creo que entonces, estarás bien en ¡Ravenclaw!

Los profesores atónitos ante esa extraña decisión comenzaron a aplaudir antes que sus propios compañeros, pues ésta era la segunda sorpresa de los hijos de Harry y Ginny Potter: uno en Slytherin y otro en Ravenclaw –demasiadas sorpresas en una sola noche-. En la mesa de Ravenclaw siguieron los aplausos hasta que Albus se sentó entre ellos. Los chicos que se sentaban cerca le miraban fijamente y los que no estaban cerca se levantaban de sus asientos e intentaban buscarle entre el resto de alumnos. Sus brillantes y despiertos ojos verdes aún contemplaban a su prima.

-Weasley, Rose acércate por favor.

La chica era la última del grupo, miró a su alrededor y subió los dos peldaños que la separaban de su destino. El subdirector Longbottom puso sobre ella el sombrero que tuvo que sujetar para que no tapara su cabeza. Rose fue demasiado difícil de distribuir. Tuvieron que pasar dos minutos antes de que el Sombrero Seleccionador gritara _¡Gryffindor!_

La pecosa pelirroja corrió hacia la mesa donde los valientes leones aplaudían la última decisión de la noche, vitoreando su nombre hasta que ésta se sentó entre ellos.

Un segundo después, la directora Minerva McGonagall estaba de pie ante el gran atrio para dar comienzo a la primera cena del año.

-…creo que llegó la hora de… comer –dijo y en ese mismo instante las mesas se llenaron de los más deliciosos manjares para dar la bienvenida a todos un año más.

Sin duda cabía esperar grandes aventuras después de un día como ese, sobre todo ante las traviesas sonrisas e ilícitas travesuras de un James Potter que había esperado mucho por este momento.


End file.
